The Goatman
The Goatman is a member of the Blasphemous Seven. He's one of Inferno's commanders, a minor tactician among the Seven, as well as the overseer of the Port of Wrath. Much later in the story, he's actually revealed to be the infernal reincarnation of none other than the late Jackson Godfrey himself, one of the most infamous murderers in the late story of Oakleaf. Appearance The Goatman appears as a large humanoid figure with presumably third-degree burns through all of his skin, and wearing heavily burned and discolored tatters of what was once a 70's party suit. Despite his popular name, he isn't precisely a goat, with his head having multiple canine-like teeth, antelope horns, and a skull shape overall resembling that of a donkey's. He also has strange pointed ears and a few remaining strands of hair. Along with his noticeably burned skin, he also has multiple bleeding injuries produced by blackthorns coming from his own flesh through all of his body. He also has thorns such as those as all of his fingernails. Ultimately, many of his physical traits turn out to have been hinting towards his real identity, Jackson Godfrey. Symbolism TBA Personality TBA Past life For yet-unspecified reasons, a man known as Jackson Godfried fervently wanted to prove science wrong by showing legitimate proof that people could be apparently brought back to life. He initially tried to do this through a fairly traditional idea, which was digging up a corpse from a graveyard at midnight hours, so that he would have a real organic body to perform his experiments with freely, but without causing any suspicion among the near areas. After having failed nigh-countless times with his attempts of using one corpse, he thought it was due to it being naturally decayed and long-dead by the time he tried doing such complicated experimenting on it. Thinking the mass of a single corpse was far too "weak and fragile", Jack decided he had to add multiple other amounts of similar mass to properly "back it all up together" into one larger body that could take his experimenting on it properly. However, this plan was naturally far more difficult than his initial one, since he literally had to wait entire months to be able to dig up a single "new" corpse to add to the new large body, so that anormal disappearances of corpses in a certain graveyard wouldn't get far more suspicious. Despite his disturbingly incredible and extense efforts though, the entire large body he had been accumulating human corpses for was once again, a complete failure when finished. Descent into madness After weeks of hard work spent into plans that he saw as ended in nothing other than worthless frustration and anger to him, Jack gave himself to his lowest instincts out of desperation and arrived to the conclusion that, in order to create a living body, he needed "fresh" mass. This lead to him coldly beginning to plan murders as well as who would be his unfortunate target. Due to being a long-time resident among the zones of Oakleaf, he had most of its map well-known and knew a zone where he would find essentially defenseless targets with ease, Downtown Oakleaf. He began going after the area's homeless people, purposefully bringing them to the most remote corners of the zone, and forcefully kidnapping them when he had his chance. Inside his cabin, he murdered them and began using them as mere pieces for his abhorrent creation. Once he found a decent body, one organ would inevitably fail, which always led to him needing a replacement, but regardless of his efforts, said issue would repeat constantly. It was said the more this happened, the further his humanity left him. It got to the point where he just kept adding on more parts as if they were pieces, until his large creation, with an overall vague humanoid body shape, became a mere mess of body parts that clearly needed to be covered up. Which ended up in him using an old, large clown suit he had stored, which was baggy enough to contain the girth of the horrid amalgamation of bloody mass he had created. For the article regarding this creation in legitimate, full detail, see Patch. Death After being ultimately successful in creating his living "refutal to science" he nearly destroyed his own life and person for, he was left a heavily intelligent yet cold and unstable man, prone to heavy fits of anger out of the smallest situations. This led to his own creation literally living on its own without his knowledge, to the point it ended up wanting to escape of the hell life with Jack was, and accidentally burned his entire cabin, with him inside. As he died in the fire, Jackson angrily said he would somehow have his own revenge on his creation, no matter what he had to go through. Prior to the Arg Damned to Inferno for the horrible atrocities he committed in life, Jack was specifically deemed a sinner of Wrath, due to being nigh-overcome with uncontrollable anger in his last days, aswell as straight up being fully overcome by it as he died. After long-time suffering within the circle of Anger, at an unspecified point a figure appeared to Jack. The figure introduced itself as the Prison Master, proposing him a deal. He would be freed from his punishment and Inferno as a whole "freely", but with the price of the Master obtaining his soul permanently, becoming a demon who would be Wrath personified. The Master convinced him further by telling him he believed it was the natural fate awaiting a mortal who died burning (quite literally) in pure anger. Mostly putting revenge on his own creation as the priority before reason itself, he accepted the Master's deal quite quickly. Story TBA Gallery Jack Godfried.png|A closer look at Jackson's face and details 20190925 210735.jpg|Todd's recollection of The Goatman's appearance. Like many of his sketches, they are slightly off model Jackson Catacombs.jpg|Todd's initial encounter with Godfried in the Catacombs JACKSON BIO.jpg|A summarized bio of The Goatman, including mental disorders Goatman.jpg|The Goatman's reference photo with notes Category:Demons Category:Antagonists